mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario + VeggieTales 3D
'Mario + VeggieTales 3D '''is a Nintendo 3DS port of Mario + VeggieTales: Quest For Morality. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo 3DS. Story Bob and Larry are wrapping up the filming of the latest VeggieTales video. Bob thinks taping went successfully. Just then, a portal opens up, and the countertop starts getting sucked in. Larry wonders if they're just using their imagination. Bob says no and notices that the Bad Apple, and some strange lizard man, are behind this scheme. Larry then transforms into LarryBoy and tries to put a stop to this portal. But Bob and Larry get sucked into the portal, along with everything else. Moments later, the two wake up into a mashed-up world of theirs, along with this other world. That's when Mario and Luigi run up to Bob and Larry, confused at their new visitors. Bob and Larry introduce themselves, and say that they aren't sure how they ended up here. Larry points out he saw a villain from their world use a portal to suck up everything and mash it up with their world. That's when Peach and Toadsworth come out from Peach's Castle and notify that they noticed Bowser with this villain they call the Bad Apple. Larry knows exactly who he's talking about. Bob thinks that if they team up, they can take down the two villains. Mario and Luigi love the idea. Toadsworth also suggests that the two pick up some lessons from them on their trip, because he knows the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom could use some. Together, our heroes set off to save their worlds and stop Bowser and the Bad Apple. Characters The characters from the previous three games are all now playable. Some levels are altered/added to account for the new characters. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Donkey Kong * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob * Junior Asparagus/Ricochet * Jimmy Gourd/Supper Hero * Archibald Asparagus * Mr. Lunt/S-Cape * Petunia/Vogue Non-Playable Characters * Toads * Toadsworth * Toadette * Shy Guys * Birdo * Captain Toad * Pa Grape * Laura Carrot * Madame Blueberry * The French Peas * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * The Peach * Libby Asparagus * Percy Pea * Lenny Carrot * Tom Grape Bosses * Waluigi * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bowser * Bowser * Curly * Frankencelery * Radish Minion Gang * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * The Bad Apple * Motato Levels * Mushroom Town * Delicious Desert * Frozen Wasteland * Bumbly Beach * Jungle Jubilee * Rocky Ridge * Cloudy Fortress * Lethal Lava Lake Lessons * Courage from "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" * Sharing from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" * Following Directions from "Moe and the Big Exit" * Telling the Truth from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * Self-Esteem from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * Handling Hurt from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" * Thankfulness from "Madame Blueberry" * Loving Your Neighbor from "Are You My Neighbor?" Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. '' * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Castle Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 '' * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World ''(NEW) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart '' * Flower Garden from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island '' * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(NEW) * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars '' * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 '' * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 '' * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 64 '' * Rail Lift from ''Yoshi's Story ''(NEW) * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine '' * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine * Balloon Battle from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! '' * Bounce and Pounce from ''Super Mario 64 DS * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. * In The Final from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''(NEW) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy '' * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy '' * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii '' * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii '' * Stonecarving City from ''Wario Land: Shake It! ''(NEW) * Title Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii '' * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 '' * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land ''(NEW) * Pandemonium from ''Mario Party 9 '' * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Victory in the Dream World from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U '' * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World '' * Champion Road from ''Super Mario 3D World '' * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 '' * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash '' * Lunar Colony from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''(NEW) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Break Free (Lead the Way) from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(NEW) * Boss from ''Mario Tennis Aces ''(NEW) VeggieTales Series * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * King Darius Suite from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? '' * Oh No! from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''(NEW) * The Forgiveness Song from ''God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? '' * The Hairbrush Song from ''Are You My Neighbor? * I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? '' * Good Morning George from ''Rack, Shack, and Benny * The Bunny Song from Rack, Shack, and Benny ''(NEW) * Stand from ''Rack, Shack, and Benny '' * Love My Lips from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle '' * Big Things Too from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs '' * Larry-Boy! from ''LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space '' * Promised Land from ''Josh and the Big Wall '' * Keep Walking from ''Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry '' * The Rumor Weed Song from ''LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky ''(NEW) * Haman's Song from ''Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen * Larry's High Silk Hat from Lyle the Kindly Viking * We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking '' * Look Olaf! from ''Lyle the Kindly Viking ''(NEW) * Jonah Was A Prophet from ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Erie Canal from The Wonderful World of Autotainment '' * Oh Little Joe from ''The Ballad of Little Joe * Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe '' * 113 Years Ago from ''An Easter Carol ''(NEW) * Sport Utility Vehicle from ''A Snoodle's Tale '' * Wrestlers of Japan from ''Sumo of the Opera '' * Ballad of the Pie War from ''Duke and the Great Pie War '' * Pizza Angel from ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ''(NEW) * Call On Us from ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Temptation Song from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' * Rock On, LarryBoy from ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' * Lance the Turtle from ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Fanfare For Tubas and Flashlights from Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit '' * Monkey from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue ''(NEW) * Rock Monster from ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise * Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella '' * Listen Little Children from ''Pistachio: The Little Boy Who Woodn't '' * You and You Alone from ''Pistachio: The Little Boy Who Woodn't ''(NEW) * On These Tracks from ''It's a Meaningful Life '' * The Audition Song from ''Twas the Night Before Easter '' * Bubble Rap from ''Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men * The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables '' * Solid Stuff from ''The Little House That Stood '' * Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood * Enough to Share from Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier ''(NEW) * Tear It Down from ''Celery Night Fever '' * Together from ''Celery Night Fever '' * Show You Love from ''Beauty and the Beet * Come In Twos from ''Noah's Ark ''(NEW) * My Golden Egg from ''Noah's Ark '' * What We Have Learned Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Crossovers